Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3(8+8x)+6(4x+3)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{8+8x}{)} + 6(4x+3) $ $ {24+24x} + 6(4x+3) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 24+24x + {6(}\gray{4x+3}{)} $ $ 24+24x + {24x+18} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {24x + 24x} + {24 + 18}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {48x} + {24 + 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {48x} + {42}$ The simplified expression is $48x+42$